


Whiskey Lullaby

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Courtney, Cheater cheater boyfriend stealer, F/M, I I I love you like a love song baby, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Suicide, based off of a song, you guys will hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: A Courtney and Duncan Love story with a twist. A tale full of sadness, woe,  and weeping. Based on Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Courtney/Trent (Total Drama), Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Courtney stood on one side of the counter, Duncan still on the other. They both looked at each other. Their eyes glistened with tears. Her's from anger, his from sadness. 

"I can't believe you did this to me you. I can't believe you did this to us." Courtney's voice was slow and calculated, she was calm but Duncan knew that calm wouldn't last. She was firey, explosive. He knew that this would be his downfall. He knew that all that stuff he loved about her, that energy, that passion, that bright light inside of her would cause him to break. 

Duncan ran his hand through his green mohawk. Glancing down, then back up at Courtney he thought of what to say, but his moment was taken from him. Just as he opened his mouth, Courtney spoke. 

"Save your excuses. Just tell me one thing, is she better than me?"

"Court, Gwen and I haven't gone further than making out. "

"No, I mean," she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her waist, "is she a better person than me? "  
Duncan froze. Of course fucking not. How could she ever think that? Courtney was the best person he knew. Sure, she was uptight, and bossy, and a stick in the mud, but she was also funny, and caring to everyone, even Heather, and she followed rules only because they kept her safe. She loved him. Him. How could anyone in the world be able to do that and not be better than anyone?

But he just. Couldn't. Seem to speak. It was like his mouth had stopped responding to his brain. 

Courtney sniffled. "Okay. That's what I thought. Duncan, we're done. I'm done playing your hot and cold games, your 'does he love me, does he love me not' games. I'm sick of it. I'm utterly disgusted by you."

Finally his mouth caught up to everything going on. "Wait, Court."

But she was walking away. 

"Princess!"

She stopped for just a second, then opened the door like nothing had happened, and shut it on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Years went by. Duncan filled his like with faceless women and expensive booze he would steal from work. He had moved on from working as a bike mechanic when he nearly got a client killed, to a bartender at one of those places where they didn't care about your past life. As long as you could remember orders and clean the bar at closing, you were hired. He began to crumble from the inside. Every night was one more drink, and one more lay. He had given up on finding a relationship with anyone. Why bother. He would just fuck that up too. 

Although, something had begin to change. A beautiful brunette had come in every week or so with people in suits, and ties. She always wore the same thing. A light brown skirt showing off her beautiful tanned legs, a matching tailored jacket, a white shirt, and a dark brown vest. She was beautiful. 

But everytime he saw her, in his drunken haze, there was always something...wrong. His heart hurt when he looked at her. He always forgot her the next morning so it didn't matter. Until tonight. 

Tonight she came in with only one person. A man, a tall man, taller than him. He wasn't dressed up but wearing a green t shit and some dark jeans. The man had a guitar with him and walked over to the stage. 

"Hello everyone I'm ," Duncan knew that voice. It was...

"Trent."

Trent

"And this goes out to a lovely young lady who graced this man's life with her heart."

"Chocolate hair and a freckled grin  
Cherry lips and a dimpled chin  
Heart of gold and a figure of wax  
She can look through me like a pane of glass  
She's my star in the dark  
The other half of my heart"

And Duncan's hope just...shattered


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney saw him, manning the bar everytime she came in. It still hurt, but it was a dull ache, less of a stab to the heart, more like a bitter ache. 

She was happy now. She had Trent, the man of her dreams, not the puppy dog lover Duncan had been. 

Happy, she thought, almost as if she had to convince herself. Happy. 

Trent, Trent was the one she loved. So why did it hurt so badly when she saw Duncan at the bar every time she came here?

Courtney didn't let her mind wander on Duncan too long, for this wasn't his night. Trent was on stage singing. Singing for her? That was unexpected but not unwelcome. 

"Beautiful girl  
You drive me craaaa-aaaazy"

"Thank you, thank you," Trent crooned. "I actually have something else to say. Courtney,"he steeped off stage, guitar on his back, mic in his hand,"will you do me the pleasure of forever being my muse, and marry me?"

"I-I," 'Oh my God!', she thought. This so wasn't in mind! "Trent," she cried, tears gathering in her eyes, "Of course I will!"

And that's where everything started going wrong.


End file.
